


NINJAS OF PARIS

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: 4 way crossover, Catdog Team, F/M, M/M, OG Cat And Mouse Dueo, Ultra Instinct Garfield Vs Ultra Instinct Shaggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: ADRIEN/CHATNOIR AND WAYHEM/CHIOTMARRONARE CHALLENGED BY SHAGGY AND SCOOBY DOO TO A FIGHT AND GET THIER BUTTS WHOOPED REALLY BADLY UNTIL THEY RECEIVE HELP FROM THE OG CATDOG TEAMAKA GARFIELD ARBUCKLE AND ODIE ARBUCKLEUNFORTUNATELY IT'S TIME FOR BED SO GARFIELD CALLS TOM TO TAKE OVER AND ODIE CALLS JERRY TO TAKE OVER
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. CAT&DOG TEAM UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADRIEN NEEDS PRACTICE FOR HIS NEXT PHOTOSHOOT SO

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V. I WAS AT THE PARK WITH WAYHEM PRACTICING FOR MY NEXT PHOTOSHOOT OK ADRIEN GIVE ME POUTY" I FOLDED MY ARM'S PURSING MY LIPS PERFECT NOW GIVE ME ADORABLE KITTY" AFEW MINUTES LATER WE WERE DONE AND IT WAS ABOUT TIME TO LEAVE UNTIL WE HEARD THE SOUND OF A DOG GROWLING SHOULD WE TRANSFORM?" NOT JUST YET LET'S FIND OUT WHO IT IS FIRST" PLAGG ME AND WAYHEM NEED YOU AND BARKK TO FIND OUT WHAT THAT SOUND WAS COMING FROM AND WHERE IT IS PLAGG AND BARKK BOTH NODDED AND FLEW OVER TO OUTSIDE THE PARK THEN FLEW BACK OVER TO US YOU GUYS NEED TO TRANSFORM RIGHTNOW" PLAGG SAID EH BUT WHY PLAGG?" SHAGGY AND SCOOBY-DOO ARE HERE RIGHT PLAGG CLAWS OUT" BARKK ROUGH HOUSE" WE BOTH SAID TRANSFORMING INTO OUR MIRACULOUS MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR FORM'S


	2. THE CHALLENGE

NICE SUIT"  
I SAID GIVING HIM A DOUBLE THUMBS UP

LIKE IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TO SHOWED UP"  
WE BOTH TURNED AROUND TO SEE THEM COMING OUT OF THE SHADOWS LITTLE DID WE KNOW WE WERE BEING WATCHED BOTH TEAMS CHARGED AT EACHOTHER AT FULL SPEED  
SHAGGY AND SCOOBY LEAPED INTO THE AIR KICKING US WE BOTH USED RISING BLOCKS LANDING THEY AMED A SNAPSIDEKICK AT WE BOTH BLOCKED COUNTERING WITH A FEW PUNCHES AND KICKS OF OUR OWN HMMPH WARUKUNAI GA, DOCHIRA DEMONAI"  
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"  
NOT BAD BUT NOT GREAT EITHER"  
I TRANSLATED ELBOW STRIKING SHAGGY HARD IN THE STOMAC THEN SIDEKICKING HIM IN THE FACE


	3. KING MONKEY VS KARATEKUNGFUSHENINJAGEEK VELMAKIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NINO AND THE OTHER TWO MIRACULOUS BOYS FIND OUT ABOUT THE FIGHT AND RUN TO HELP BUT ARE STOPPED BY VELMA

KIM/KING MONKEY'S P.O.V

ME NINO AND MAX CAME RUNNING AS SOON AS WE GOT ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S TEXT BUT WE WERE STOPPED BY A female, with chin-length auburn hair and freckles. She is somewhat obscured by her fashion choices, wearing a baggy, thick turtlenecked orange sweater, with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes.  
AFTER KICKING ME IN THE STOMACH SHE BACKFLIPPED OF ME KNOCKING ME DOWN

ARE YOU ALRIGHT DUDE?"  
NINO ASKED HELPING ME UP  
YEAH SHE ONLY KICKED ME ONCE  
SO I SHOULD BE FINE"  
BUT WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?"  
MY GUESS TO STOP US FROM HELPING CHATNOIR AND CHIOT MARRON


	4. MEET THE OG CAT DOG TEAM

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE ME AND   
CHIOT MARRON WERE GETTING OUR BUTT'S KICKED ALL OVER THE PLACE  
WAYHEM'S HEAD LANDED IN THE TRASHCAN F  
MEANWHILE MY BUTT WAS STICKING UP IN THE AIR


	5. Chapter 5

REAH RIT'S ROVER HEHEHE"

**MATCHINASAI"**

HUHHHH?" ADRIEN/CHATNOIR ASKED EYES ALMOST CLOSED OH GREAT IT'S YOU TWO" READY ODSTER?" YEAH" HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD

**GARFIELD AND ODIE PARTY READY" HEEYY YOU DO THE SAME THING" SHAGGY SAID REAH" YEAAAAHHHHH THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A CAT ROH RIGHT" SCOOBY SAID SQUINTING HIS EYES IN ANNOYANCE**

**  
ODI IKE"**


End file.
